


your voice calls to me and even in my sleep i hear it

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Piano, Ruby smooth af Rose, Sexual Tension, Suggestive, THAT'S MY WIFE, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: There is something hypnotic in the way Ruby’s fingers glide across the keys. In the way her shoulders hold no trace of tension, her body swaying to the music almost as if she were slow dancing with the notes, completely lost in the melody that she is coaxing out of the piano, sweet and crooning.





	your voice calls to me and even in my sleep i hear it

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cat! <3

There is something hypnotic in the way Ruby’s fingers glide across the keys. In the way her shoulders hold no trace of tension, her body swaying to the music almost as if she were slow dancing with the notes, completely lost in the melody that she is coaxing out of the piano, sweet and crooning. 

Weiss crosses her arms loosely against her chest, her current train of thought forgotten as she leans against the door frame, a small smile appearing as she continues to stare at her wife, commits the scene before her to memory. It will be one that she will reflect back on fondly and often, until the image becomes worn at the corners, but she will smile no matter what, the lullaby that Ruby is swaying to sounding just as clearly and beautifully in her mind just as it is now. 

Her smile grows softer the longer she rests her gaze upon Ruby, her messy bed ridden hair is sticking out every which way and Weiss wants nothing more than to comb her fingers through it, to feel its softness and hold her darling close. The peace that is adorning Ruby’s features is breathtaking, her eyes are closed and there is a curve to her lips that Weiss still finds all too charming, even after all of these years.

There is a flutter to her heart, a skip in its rhythm before it trips and stumbles into a fall as her gaze wanders downwards, follows the path of the reds and purples that are decorating Ruby’s neck, the colours vivid and stunning. Weiss feels her breath hitch, the air becoming trapped in her throat as her skin burns red.

The metal of Ruby’s wedding ring glints in the light of the lamp and it catches Weiss’s attention, brings her back to the here and now and she has to fight the urge to cry at the swell of emotion that suddenly finds itself at home in her chest, warm and weighted. The rush of love that she is feeling sings inside of her veins, it makes her thrive and feel just as alive as she does when they are fighting side by side, bloody and shoulders heaving with dirt smeared against their sweaty skin. 

It is one of her favourite things. 

Everything is quiet and it takes Weiss a moment too long to understand  _ why  _ it’s suddenly silent. Her eyes find Ruby’s and she swallows, grows flustered at the fact that she has been caught staring in the doorway. Ruby however, doesn’t look embarrassed in the slightest at having been watched and her smile is teasing when she speaks, a hand coming up to brush stray strands back. Weiss’s hand twitches at the motion. 

“How long have you been standing there?” 

It’s a struggle for Weiss to find her voice and it’s painfully obvious. She opens and closes her mouth several times and it’s not until Ruby laughs, pats the seat beside her and waits for Weiss to walk over does she finally think of something to say. 

“How long were you staring at me?” 

It’s not her strongest comeback but when Ruby leans in and presses a gentle caress of a kiss to Weiss’s burning cheek, it’s enough to distract her and Weiss shivers at the implication of Ruby’s answer. 

“Long enough to know what you were thinking about.” 

Weiss’s blush grows, creeps up her neck until it is consuming her and the tension between them builds the longer they sit in silence, eyes locked and Ruby’s mouth is still close enough that her warm breath is brushing against Weiss’s lips. It is tantalizing, but Weiss absolutely refuses to be the first to break in this little game that they are now playing.

“Play me something.” It is said in a sharp inhale as Weiss leans back, puts just the right amount of distance between her and Ruby’s achingly soft lips, but the flicker of desire that licks along her insides, causes her to second guess her pride when Ruby smiles, smug and knowing. 

She settles her fingers back onto the keys, stretches them out and doesn’t break eye contact with Weiss as she rubs her fingertips suggestively along the edges. “Anything in particular?” 

Weiss wishes she wasn’t so stubborn when it came to winning. 

“You can play me anything you’d like Ruby.”

It’s meant to come out light and teasing, but Weiss gets so caught up in Ruby’s smile, the devilish glint in her stare, her  _ everything  _ that instead, her voice breaks, the words laced with so much fondness that it causes strong fingers to cease in their ministrations and the playful, flirtatious air that had been swirling between them, feeding their growing fires suddenly dissipates, gets replaced by tender affection and Ruby’s inhale is now the loudest sound in the room. Weiss feels a rush of satisfaction at catching her off guard. 

The silence continues to stretch between them, cocoons them in sweet serenity the longer they stare at each other, locked in a visual embrace as Ruby thinks, searches her mind for a melody and Weiss can tell when Ruby finally finds it. Her eyes widen for just a fraction and there is a little  _ oh  _ that slips out past her lips, excited and breathless. She wiggles in her giddimint as she settles her fingers across the keys once more and the air that is about to make its way into Weiss’s lungs suddenly stops when Ruby calms. In a millisecond the atmosphere changes, the world ceases in its rotation, the leaves and the grass stop being kissed by the wind, every single one of Weiss’s hairs stands on end and everything as a whole collectively holds its breath, and waits. 

The notes that sound out, moan quietly into their shared space and kiss Weiss’s ears, whisper sweet nothings and lure her back into her dazed state from before. She watches Ruby in a trance, her wife already losing herself to the soft music, eyes closed and body moving.

Weiss knows this song, recognises the yearning that she had swayed with Ruby to dressed in white and surrounded by their friends and family on their wedding night. Remembers the way their arms locked around each other secure and comforting, with the vows they had exchanged replaying over and over in Weiss’s mind on a loop. 

There is a stinging in Weiss’s heart, an ache that throbs with each beat within her ribcage and she is once again overwhelmed with how much she loves Ruby, how much she cherishes her. How she would do anything to see her smile, to be the reason why her eyes sparkle and shine. 

It starts off as a gentle hum at first, soothing and vibrating in her chest, echoes in her soul before it steadily builds, rises up from her throat and into her mouth, flows out passed her lips and intertwines with the melody that has a place in both of their hearts. Weiss sings flawlessly, quiet and beautiful and she smiles when Ruby’s eyes peek open, glances at her with a loving smile on her lips and leans in that little bit closer, molds herself into Weiss’s side and stays there. 

When it ends, the melody dipping down and slowing, comes to rest so that silence takes its place, Ruby remains by her side, leans her head into the crook of her shoulder and sighs. 

Her head rises and falls with each of Weiss’s quiet inhales and exhales and her voice comes out as an airy whisper, awe lacing the words as she breathes. “You remembered it.”

“How could I ever forget it Weiss?” Red tinted hair tickles Weiss’s cheek and she presses into it, breathes in the smell of Ruby’s shampoo and closes her eyes, savours the scent of flowers and summer time.

“I’ll never forget the way you looked that night, the way you whispered the lyrics to me as we danced. The happiness in your eyes. I-” A sniffle breaks through Ruby’s achingly loving words, but Weiss doesn’t break contact, doesn’t move away to see; instead, she reaches down and holds Ruby’s hand, fingers at her ring and holds tightly. 

She murmurs into her hair sincerely with her voice trembling, “I’ll never forget it either.” 

And just like Ruby’s playing, Weiss will cherish this moment, she will replay the scene in her mind until it’s engraved into her memories. The sensation of Ruby becoming apart of her very being, her hair against her cheek, the warmth of her hand in her own, the clink of their rings meeting.

“I could never forget anything about you.”


End file.
